Drivers often have to drive on narrow roads due to characteristics of the roads, surrounding objects, or the like. For example, because there are many vehicles parked in alleys of residential areas, where parking spaces are narrow, roads on which drivers may have to drive can be narrow. An inexperienced driver may be susceptible to a collision due to unskilled driving and lack of experience when driving through a narrow area, and accordingly, may feel uncomfortable while driving on a narrow road.
Accordingly, a driver support system that may improve the driving control ability of the driver when a vehicle passes through a narrow road is necessary. To achieve this, various narrow road recognition systems are provided, but conventional narrow road recognition systems include, for instance, a lidar device or an ultrasonic sensor. However, a 4-layer lidar is limited in its ability to recognize an object located on a vehicle because it is generally mounted on a lower side of the vehicle. Further, an ultrasonic sensor is limited in its ability to recognize a long distance object because it may recognize only short distance objects.